Pecado
by Paula Hale
Summary: James y Victoria tienes la posibilidad de pagar el daño en la tierra y no ser condenados a arder en el infierno... El unico inconveniente es que deberan ser perdonados por cierta familia de vampiros y cierta humana a los que no les caen del todo bien '
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! esta vez esta Camii granger al mando! gentilmente me ofreci para ayudar a mi amiga a subir este one-shoot de James y Victoria ya que Paula tenia que salir xD les digo de inmediato que por mala suerte de todos nosotros los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y que Pau solo los ocupó por diversión**. **no se olviden de darle al go! **

"Pecado"

Despertó del letargo. Sus manos no se movían, sus brazos no respondían, sus piernas estaban completamente dormidas. Una sensación de hormigueo bajo por su espalda produciendo un desagradable escalofrío, hacia tanto tiempo que no experimentaba el pavor, el miedo y la soledad que se encontraba devastada.

Comenzó a sentir parte por parte su cuerpo y poco a poco logro incorporarse del suelo, miro a su alrededor con ojos asustados.

Sus pies descalzos palparon la nieve, su mirada recorrió aquel desolador paraje. Árboles muertos y quemados sobresalían angulosos desde la nieve, el barro formaba extrañas figuras en el piso recordándole muerte y suicidio.

No recordaba quien era, siquiera recordaba como era, que había hecho para merecer encontrarse sola en aquel bosque digno de la más horrorosa pesadilla.

Caminó sin rumbo hasta un lago congelado y en su orilla decidió contemplar su reflejo.

Ahí estaba, blanca piel, pelo rojo cual llamas y ojos tan rojos como su cabellera. Vestía un vestido largo negro que tan solo la hacia lucir mas delgada y blanca, parecía ser perteneciente al año 1800 época que ella no recordaba.

Se asusto ante su propio reflejo, no parecía HUMANA no, parecía más bien un fantasma.

Corrió ante tal imagen sin siquiera pensar que era lo que la había convertido en aquel reflejo, corrió sin pensar que no sentía frío aunque se encontrara descalza sobre la nieve, corrió sin intentar recordar su identidad... Solo corrió.

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo huyo de aquel reflejo solo se que lo hizo a gran velocidad, sus fuerzas no parecían nunca agotarse hasta que se dio un gran golpe que la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer.

Se quedo hay extendida sobre el manto congelado que cubría el bosque sin pensar ni recordar, tomo sus piernas y se ubico en posición fetal soltando sollozos secos.

De pronto de entre los árboles se escucharon pasos largos y pausados, un joven observaba aquella escena de desolación con ira en su rostro. Camino silencioso hasta el claro que estaba la chica sollozando sin control, la tomo entre sus brazos y la dejo llorar sin lagrimas sobre su pecho, aun le faltaba mucho por desahogar.

El tiempo en aquel sitio es completamente relativo, pasaron horas, días y noches incluso podría decir que unas cuantas semanas que la escena no cambio siquiera un milímetro. La joven pelirroja era consolada por un joven rubio de pelo largo en un dulce abrazo. La nieve comenzó a derretirse y aun se encontraban ambos sumidos en aquel claro.

Los lamentos disminuyeron y la ira en el rostro del joven comenzó a disminuir hasta quedar completamente sumida en el olvido.

Sus miradas por fin se encontraron después de tanto, el con suavidad la separó de su pecho y la dejó en el suelo ahora cubierto de verde musgo. Ella lo miró con detención, los mismos ojos rojos que ella tenia, el mismo estilo de ropa que ella traía, la misma piel blanca que ella poseía, ambos eran lo mismo.

Ya cumpliste tu condena, eres libre para irte de acá a un mejor lugar- musitó el joven con tristeza en la voz.

No me dirás quien eres ¿Verdad?- Replicó ella.

Es mejor que no me recuerdes, vamos nada te ata a este infierno puedes irte.-

¿Estas seguro de que nada me ata a este sitio?-

Cumpliste tu condena, sufriste suficiente, a mi aun me queda por pagar-

¿y que es lo que ambos tuvimos que pagar?-

el daño causado en la tierra-

Dime quien eres, necesito respuestas- dijo ella al tiempo que se paraba y recobraba su equilibrio

Basta de preguntas, tan solo corre hacia donde desees pero aléjate de mi-

No puedo, se que te conozco y se que algo me ata no a este sitio sino a ti-

Por Dios Victoria vete ya...

Victoria, aquel nombre disolvió todas las dudas que albergaba, recordó quien era, su infancia su transformación su muerte... y su vida junto a él. Abrió sus ojos de gato y recordó todo referente a aquel misterioso joven que estaba al frente suyo.

James...

¿Que dijiste?

James

Olvida mi nombre, olvida todo referente a mi olvida...- Al momento de decir esto abrazo a su amada Victoria quien solo estaba perpleja ante tal escena. Un beso lo hizo callar, lo hizo arrepentir de tantas cosas.

Mi sitio es a tu lado-

Y por eso estas acá, en el infierno junto a mí. Victoria debí hacerte caso y no enfrentarme a Ellos por favor mi niña perdóname.

Solo promete que ahora no te iras de mi lado.

Te lo prometo.

Ahora que se supone que debemos hacer, existe una forma de irnos de este lugar.

Tú puedes irte pero yo debo ser perdonado por Ellos y por la humana.

¿Y como lo lograremos?

Debemos aparecer como un par de espíritus...

_--_

_Este es un on__eshoot que puede tener continuación, pero no se si realizarlo..._

_Bueno lo dejo a su criterio y por favor no me odien por que de nuevo mis protagonistas son los malos!! Es una pequeña obsesión._

_¿Aplausos... Tomatazos? ¡Apreta go y sabre lo que opinas...(que ré__clame xD)_

_Paula Hale.._

_Camii granger dice: si quieren tirarle las orejas por no subir capitulos en su otro fic...YO LOS AUTORIZO! porquee estan geniales y no se lo pueden perder )_


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia perteneces a Stephanie Meyer y yo tan solo los utilizo para fantasear un ratito. Pues hola! soy camii granger ), Paula nuevamente me ha pedido que suba este capitulo de pecado ya que ella esta en estos momentos disfrutando de la playas chilenas xD disfruten de la historia, que a mi me ha encantado!**

Victoria empino sus delgado cuerpo sobre sus pies para alcanzar la altura de James, paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras este, afirmaba a su novia por la cintura. Luego de besarlo ella se enderezó y retomo su postura normal y el apoyó su rostro sobre los cabellos de Victoria.

¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, torpe? – Resopló entre los rojizos cabellos

Nada, es mi decisión. – Contestó de entre las ropas de su amado

¿ Y que tal si sufres?, o ¿qué tal si te pierdo?... No seria capaz de soportar eso-

Calla... Ya esta decidido y tus suposiciones pierden todo su valor ante lo que siento... Hay veces en que creo que piensas demasiado las cosas...

Pienso en tu bienestar, pero tu no te das cuenta. Victoria no quiero que sufras por mi nuevamente.

Ella lo miro a sus ojos y se perdió en la inmensidad de mar rojo que vio, acarició su blanca mejilla mientras el tan solo la abrazaba mas fuerte.

Pero en la cabeza de Victoria no existía la seguridad que le demostraba a James, no, tan solo albergaba dudas con respecto a lo que significaría vagar como un espíritu... De verdad existían los fantasmas?... Pues si existían los vampiros y los hombres lobos porque no existirían, sonaba lógico. O bien, ¿ Acaso será doloroso el proceso?, quizás porque para ser vampiro no se pasa por momentos muy agradables...

Los ojos rojos de James comenzaron a pestañar frenéticamente para sacar a Victoria de su trance y una par de melodiosas risas llenaron el purgatorio.

Dime en que pensabas, estabas tan concentrada...

Mmm... pensaba en como volveremos a la tierra

Ni yo se eso querida mía, solo se que debemos ser autorizados por Gabriel.

¿quién?

El Arcángel Gabriel, el es quien verá la forma en que volveremos a la tierra.

¿ y que debemos hacer para hablar con el?

Rezar...

¿ Rezar? ¡Quieres que me queme y me derrita!

Ven tonta, dame tu mano – Al decir esto James extrajo un pequeño rosario de cristal azul

¿aun conservas eso?

Fue el regalo mas bello que me diste

Ambos vampiros cruzaron sus miradas y tomándose de las manos comenzaron a rezar... era extraño, ambos rezaban con mucha fe y ninguno de los dos era creyentes, no al menos en la vida no vida.

El entorno a esta imagen cambio, los fríos parajes del purgatorio cambiaron por una playa donde la olas azotaban tiernamente la arena y el sol hacia reblandecer la piel de ambos. Gabriel no era como Victoria lo imaginaba... para nada. Era un chico hermoso con rasgos similares a los suyos pero vestido con ropa mucho mas actual, una camisa blanca sobre un par de jeans que lo hacían lucir como un joven normal. El los observaba a ambos sentado en la orilla, sobre el arena húmeda con un rostro divertido, tenia una belleza juvenil y eso de las alas al parecer era tan solo un mito. Espero paciente que terminaran de rezar y cuando James abrió los ojos se encontró con este singular personaje a su lado.

¡bravo!, esa fue una hermosa oración- Dijo mirando a James y utilizando un exasperante tono irónico- ¿Que hace un par de herejes por un lugar como este?

Necesitamos tu ayuda...

¿Y para que soy bueno?

Queremos regresar a la tierra- Dijo Victoria.

A la tierra... y ¿que te hace pensar pelirrojilla, que mereces tal oportunidad?

Cometimos un error y es necesario pagarlo- Interrumpió James, no tan solo por que debía decirlo, si no para alejar a Victoria de la mirada del Ángel, sabia de lo que una mirada de ángel provocaría en su niña.

Mmm pues... existe una posibilidad, pero no es la mejor opción.

¿A que te refieres?- Interrumpió Victoria

Eres un vampirito curioso... ven – y dándole una mirada furtiva a James dijo- Tu novio también es bienvenido... yo no juego sucio.

Los tres se acercaron hasta el mar, y los condujo a un charco formado por rocas, donde Gabriel observo la cantidad de agua estancada.

Bien observen el agua, díganme que ven

Arena, un pez, una hoj...

No pelirroja, observa bien, Dime que vez

Victoria se agacho para acercar sus ojos al charco ante las miradas atónitas de James y el ángel, observo sobre el agua su reflejo, como lo había hecho una vez, pero ahora sin temor... La imagen comenzó a distorsionarse, el cabello rojo se puso negro, sus rojos ojos se tornaron azules, sus blanca tez se puso rozasea aun así extremadamente blanca y sus todo sus rasgos cambiaron dando paso a la imagen de una dulce chica que dormía placidamente sobre una cama.

Victoria por fin levanto su rostro para encontrarse con la sonrisa burlona de Gabriel y el dulce rostro de James.

- ¿Que es esto?, ¿quien es ella?

Su nombre es Madeleine Fontaine

¿Y que tiene que ver conmigo?

Mmm, ella tendrá un accidente en tres días mas, entrara en estado de coma y dos días después morirá, su alma subirá feliz pero su cuerpo quedara en la tierra.

¿Insinúas que debo utilizar un cuerpo prestado para volver?

Exacto, eres bastante perspicaz... Contigo James pasara exactamente lo mismo, el nombre de tu cuerpo es Alexander Thompson y vive en Chicago, Illinois.

Entiendo Gabriel, pero ¿como será?, es decir somos vampiros ¿que pasa con eso? ¿Y los recuerdos?-

Con respecto a tu especie se fusionan, serán híbridos, mitad humanos y mitad vampiros… Los recuerdos se mantendrán hasta cierto punto, es decir se recordaran pero no a mí, ni al purgatorio, solo sabrán con certeza su misión, nada más.

¿Mi cuerpo donde esta?- Inquirió Victoria rápidamente

Francia, ¿el apellido no te dice nada?, ¡no me decepciones!

¿Como lo haremos para juntarnos?

Algún acontecimiento los unirá, yo también juego con el destino pero al parecer ustedes estarán atados de por vida... No creo que necesiten tanta ayuda. Al momento de recibir lo que buscan sus almas abandonaran los cuerpos prestados y subirán al descanso eterno.

Las miradas de James y Victoria se juntaron, el guiñó un ojo a su amada y telepáticamente le dijo _Estaremos bien, ¿aceptas hacer esto?. _Los ojos rojos de ella mostraron debilidad, pero al ver la seguridad que el demostraba solo pensó _Acepto._ Sonrieron el uno para el otro y luego miraron a Gabriel.

- ¿Y?

Aceptamos!

Bien, tu primero pelirroja, acércate a mi

Gabriel estiro una mano hacia Victoria y esta dulcemente se la acepto, James no puedo evitar gruñir a lo que el ángel respondió con una sonrisa burlona

-¿que parte de que yo no juego sucio no entendiste James?

-No abuses Gabriel... ¿qué?, ¿piensas que no conozco los mitos sobre vampiros y ángeles?

-James!- chillo Victoria- Para ya y concéntrate - ¿De verdad piensas que soy tan fácil?- soltó la mano del arcángel para acercarse a su amado, empino sus pies para alcanzar la altura de este y le dio un rápido beso,_ Nos veremos pronto James, te amo... Y yo a ti._

Gabriel- gritó James al tiempo que la joven retomaba la mano del arcángel

¿Dime?

Tan solo dos cosas, la primera cuídala y la segunda ¿Se puede quedar con esto?... es para que no olvide- James levantó el rosario azul de cristales.

Lánzalo, si se puede quedar con el- Victoria miro a Gabriel, con una expresión de agradecimiento y este le devolvió la mirada... Ella nunca había sostenido la mirada de un ser tan especial, nunca había visto ese color de ojos como púrpura, violeta... ¿quien sabe?

¿Puedo entregarle a James algo?, también es para que no olvide...

claro, Toma aquí esta el rosario, ponlo en tu cuello.

Toma, lánzaselo- La pelirroja deposito sobre sus níveas manos un relicario con un trozo de cabello en su interior, el ángel la miro con rostro interrogante solo para luego lanzar el collar hacia James. Por su parte este no podía dejar de odiar con toda su alma a Gabriel, parecía como si le gustara Victoria y de verdad eso lo hacia ser demasiado vulnerable...

James observo la escena final de ambos seres al frente de el separados por una charca, Gabriel levanto una mano y tapo la vista de Victoria, inmediatamente el cuerpo de esta se relajó como no lo hacia en años y calló en profundo sueño. El ángel la tomo por la cintura resistiendo el cuerpo de la vampiro, la alzo del suelo y se introdujo con ella a la charca. Esta que parecía tan superficial resulto tener al menos un metro y medio de profundidad, el Arcángel deposito el cuerpo de Victoria inerte sobre la superficie y comenzó a hundirla, el blanco cuerpo descendió en un par de segundos y muy pronto se encontraba por completo bajo el agua... Poco a poco su cuerpo se desvaneció como si hubiese sido consumido por las aguas, tan solo quedo el vestido negro que minutos mas tarde también había desaparecido.

* * *

_**He decidido por mi misma que "Pecado" tendrá continuación, chanchan!! Esto es lo que resulto... es completamente de mi agrado y ya pronto veremos la nueva vida de un par de malvados vampiros ( EN ESTE CAPITULOS DECIDI MOSTRAR EL LADO TIERNO, PERO PRONTO APARECERAN ESOS DEFECTOS Y TODA LA MALDAD EN ELLOS) Comenten y díganme que tal les pareció, además según mi amiga Camiii si uno apreta el GO! Llega un Edward Cullen de regalo.**_

_**Pau!**_

_**PD: Hablando de Edward y todos los Cullen debo decir que pronto visitaran esta historias, ellos son los que deben perdonar **__**¿recuerdan?**_

**_Camii dice: les gusto?? les parece raro?? le tiraran cruciatus?? (oops, me equivoqe de fandom xD) qieren que suba muchisimo mas rapido?? pues denle al Go! para que Pau se inspire en estas vacaciones . see 'ya_**


End file.
